


Wishes

by Ash_Tree_05



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree_05/pseuds/Ash_Tree_05
Summary: The underworld is not ruled by demons, monsters, or strength. But rather power and influence.Keith Kogane has lived a thousand years being passed down from master to master granting them wishes freely and willingly, because it's what he was born to do. As time passes his master's became selfish and only care for their desires.That is until a new master comes into his life. Lance McClain, who had a little to do with his past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on and I'm really excited about it!

**_Keith's POV:_ **

_All my life I've had master's who have asked me to do things for them and after their three wishes I would get passed down to the next one. At first I was okay with it, doing whatever they asked of me but then they became selfish only caring about what they wanted. In the end I thought ‘What's in it for me?’ ‘For someone as powerful as I, I'm only a slave to my own fate.’ I'm a genie, a red one to be specific._

 

**Third person POV:**

“The last item is a genie! The creatures that God made to stand by kings and queens granting them three wishes. While they mostly chose blue ones, the red ones were rare to see. For they are creatures of who are made of wrath and malice, who are too dangerous and vile to be without a master. With nobody holding it's bottle, the only thing that can restrain it, ladies and gentlemen and every creature here, you get the pleasure of watching it's **_Execution!_** ” A man in red states. He has two black horns that curve up. His red hair fell down to his shoulders that matched his red eyes. Which contrasted his pale skin. The crowd began cheering, except for a man in the back holding a bottle who laughed at how foolish they were. The man was tall and lanky but had muscle. Girls and even some guys swooned over him, over his body, but his face was the real killer. Short cropped, chocolate hair that curled a little at the ends sat atop his head. His eyes,those were the most breath taking, the ocean blue danced with mischief and excitement as he waited for the action to begin. For he had been the only one who had caught the sight of the red genie breaking the chains that held his hands together.  

 

**_Keith's POV:_ **

I sit on my knees uncomfortable and hot with the mask over my mouth and my hands chained down. _Why did it have to be me?_ I thought. All I wanted was to be free from everything. But that was easier said than done. I listen as the man in red talks to the crowd, reeling them in, as I pull my hands apart trying to break the chains that held me down. After a second the chain gave a satisfying click and fell to the floor. Then the man told them about my execution and they began to chant, “Kill him, kill him, kill him,” some even said “Kill that monster.” It was infuriating. How was I the monster, when they were the ones who were practically overjoyed to see me executed? I get the rest of my chains off and feel the fire that is deep within me awaken. Fire goes to me hair and to my hands, it didn't burn though instead it was quit pleasurable. Even if I  hated the feeling of getting ready to kill and killing it was part of my nature, so I had learned long ago to stop fighting it. The man had heard the last of the chains fall along with the mask and was now facing me. I felt my blood begin to boil and swiftly brought my fist to his face, but the man had blocked it…. but just barely. “The genie has escaped!” The man yells.

 

**_Third person POV:_ **

The crowd panics and runs towards the exits. “Quick run! The monster has escaped!” They yell frantically. The only one who didn't turn and run was the man with the ocean eyes. As he walked towards the man in red and the genie,people pushed pat him. “Get out of my way!” some yelled. Some screamed, except for one man who came up to the ocean-eyed man who told him “What are you doing? Run! He's out for blood!” The ocean-eyed man ignored the warning and continued forward. Meanwhile the man in red managed to block the genie’s attacks, for it was too fast for him to even be able to land a hit.

 

**_Keith’s POV:_ **

After a few more hits I finally kick the man in red to the floor. His face and arm have slashes that poured blood, and he's panting. “Blair! What are you doing? Kill that thing already!” A man in black standing behind the man in red ‘Blair’ says.  The man- Blair seems to be irritated and terrified. I knew what he was afraid of. He was afraid of me, for he was no match to me and he was afraid of being killed. “ You cannot kill me, I am your master! Do what you are told ” Blair yells.

“You have underestimated me, this is what you get for restraining me!” I say, “And I have no master,” I practically say the the word with venom, “And I never will!” Blair is silent as he seems to be thinking. Slowly he gets up and runs towards the man in black. “Hey! Where are you going Blair?! You can't just save yourself! Protect me!” The man yells. As Blair moves to go past the man,the man says “You bastard! You're not going anywhere.” and grabs onto Blair’s hair pulling him in front of him to protect him. As I start running towards them.

 

**_Third person POV:_ **

While the genie was preoccupied he hadn't seen the man with the beautiful ocean eyes come to where they were. Only going into action when the genie ran towards the two demons. “Who? What are yo-” the genie is cut off when the ocean-eyed man places his hand over his mouth. The man then proceeds to the throw the genie to the floor, slamming hard him into the ground.

 

**_Keith's POV:_ **

I didn't know how to process what was happening until there was pain in my back and I realized the man had slammed me into the floor. My powers fizzled out. _H- ho- How did he? My powers!_ I thought to myself. Then with his hand still over my mouth he said, “Settle down and don't move. I'm your new master now.” I can't move. I can't fight back! I think frantically. What is happening? Why can't I use my powers? What is he? I continue to frantically think as the man lifts his hand away from my mouth. With his hand away from my mouth I spit out “Didn't you hear what I said? I don't **ne-** ” I stopped my sentence short for the man held a golden bottle that was decorated with teal blue gems. My bottle. ‘No it can't be!’ I think to myself.

“This is our contract.” The man tells me. I don't understand my bottle was lost years ago. How did he have it? My freedom was so close, but I was only caught again in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is introduced to his new master and learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!

**_Third person POV:_ **   


The ocean-eyed man turns to the two confused and terrified demons. Leaving the red genie laying confused and disappointed genie on the floor. “I want to buy this genie.” The ocean-eyed man states. “M- My Lord he is not for sell.” The man in black says. The ocean eyed man sighs, “ Holding an execution without the council's approval is illegal. Do you see the situation your in?” the ocean man replies. “But he's too dangerous to leave this place. Plus he my property, so you can't ju-” the man is cut off when the ocean man puts a finger to his chest and says, “Watch your mouth, who do you think you're talking to?” the ocean replies coldly. “I- I'm sorry” the man says and bows his head down. The ocean man glares at the man in black whilst saying, “Know where you stand. If  **I**  his bottle that means I am his  **only** master and he cannot harm me. Or would you like to settle this with the council?” 

The man in black stutters and holds up a hand, “N-No my apologies my Lord, y-you can have him your own way. Uh… should we discuss the payment?”

“I'm glad you decided to cooperate.” The ocean man says with a smirk. 

  


**_Keith’s POV:_ **

After that my new master led me to a carriage. Those men gave up really easily. And my new master is weird, I mean who the heck was he to just do something like that? I may be with a new master, but I am not going to give up on my freedom! I stare out the window of the carriage and think. ‘Why had he bandaged my face? The injury had healed long ago along with my head injury, from him  _ slamming  _ my head into the ground. Quiet snores interrupt my thoughts and I look over to my new master. ‘No master, hmph like I'll accept that. And how can he even sleep so  _ peacefully _ in  **_this_ ** situation?’ I think as I continue to look at him. Then my eyes begin to scan the stranger that sits across from me sleeping so peacefully. His skin looked sun kissed tan and his face looked sharp. His chocolate like hair covers his face from him leaning to the wall of the carriage. He looked so beautiful, sleeping peacefully. If only I could see his eyes again those were the most beautiful. ‘W-wait what am I thinking?’ To get my mind off of that I think back to the event that had occurred. “Huh, even in the demon world there are still illegal things.” I mumble to myself with a quiet laugh. 

I continue to look at the scenery as the stranger sleeps. Listening to his quiet snores. ‘I guess a few more years in captivity, oh well no other choice except to just go through it.’  Soon the stranger begins to stir, so I take this time to talk to him. “Uh, master do you have a wish? Being a genie I can grant you three wishes, but you are not allowed to wish to kill anybody, you cannot wish anybody to fall in love, and lastly you may not wish for more than three wishes.”

“Lance.” The man says. This catches me off guard.

“What?”

“My name is Lance. Lance McClain. The stra- Lance says. 

‘Huh?  What is he insisting? That I call him by his name?! I can't call my ‘master’ my his name! That would be to awkward and we're not even close, and I don't plan to be.’ 

“What is your name?” Lance asks, but I don’t register it because I'm still thinking about what I'm going to do. ‘Everybody who knows what I am only wants me for their greedy desires. They don't talk casually with me!’ As I go on I'm completely unaware of how long I went without answering. Then I finally register what he said.  **H-he asked me for my name?!**  Lance sighs which brings me out of my panic a little bit, but then drags me straight back in. ‘ Ah, he sighed at me! Sh*t! I took to long to answer!’ “I- I, um, I, uh” I stutter and then mentally punch myself in the face. 

“You really don't have to be scared of me. I don't intend to be your master.” Lance tells me. 

“Huh? Then why did you buy me for?!” I yell. Then I flinch. I said that out loud! He's going to punish me now. After a while I look up at Lance and notice he's just staring at me. “I- I'm sorry for yelling. My name is Keith Kogane.” ‘This was already getting awkward.’

After a moment of silence Lance spoke, “Come here for a minute.” I didn't really want to, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. 

“Hey! Wait!” I protest, but I was ignored. 

“I went to far back there didn't I?” He said referring to when he slammed me into the ground. Lance pulls my head down and brings his lips to my head. I freeze. ‘Is this a joke? I'm a low class, lower than a servant. Do why is he doing weird things? He's my master, but he is oddly kind to me unlike my other masters. He does know a blue genie is more efficient for wishes, so why did he pick me?’  ‘ The only people who want me are violent and evil not kind.  _ This is  _ **_so_ ** _ unnatural. _ ’ 

“My mother use to tell me that is you kissed a wound it would help it heal.” Lance says in a soft voice. ‘ Was he an idiot? My wounds heal quickly. My head injury healed by the time we had gotten to the carriage. 

‘Maybe this won't be so bad. I'll just take advantage of the little freedom I have while I still have it.’

After another hour or so we finally came to our stop. I get out of the carriage and look up at the large house. ‘This house is huge. They must be rich, but even still this isn't normal.’ There's a large gate to, it gives off an eerie feeling. Lance is clearly no ordinary demon. But then again what do I know, I've never had a demon master before. Because they could usually get what they wanted with their own powers. Unlike the humans, sorcerers, kings and witches who were usually my masters. ‘ What does he want that his powers cannot get?’

  


**_Third person POV :_ **

“My Lord!” A voice calls which belongs to a guy who has a strong build, broad shoulders. His black hair cut to his head with the bangs dyed white, and he has black horns that curve upwards. He had a big long scar that went across his nose. But what caught everyone's eyes was the prosthetic arm that replaced the space where his right arm should have been. “Where have you been? Don't tell me you’ve been going around the black market, again.” The man lashed out. “ If some incident occur again, it will be reported to the council. You are to carefree by Lord.” The man said a bit softer, while handing Lance some clothes. Except Lance wasn't listening to the man talk. 

  


**_Keith’s POV:_ **

Lance turns back to me and hands me the clothes saying, “Here, wear these. It's disgraceful being half naked.” 

“How many times are you going to humiliate me until you’re satisfied?!” I yell to him. ‘Dang it I yelled out again! Me and my big mouth!’ ‘Even if he doesn't intend to be my master, I guess it doesn't mean he is going to be kind in regards to me.’ 

We stand there facing each other and after a while I start to avert my eyes to look anywhere but at him. Then he looks over me and says’ “ I am the head of this household and while you stay here you will listen to me and follow the rules. And you are disrespectful as I thought.” He then grabs my chin and pulls me close, which causes my face to heat up. “ Tsk, I will have to put some manners in your system until you learn some respect.” Lance says with a slight pink color dusting his sun kissed skin. 

I flinch at the contact and he continues, “Your chores start at six A.M. sharp. Have Shiro show you around.” 

“Understood.” The man from earlier says, who’s name seems to be Shiro. 

Then they both walk towards the house. ‘What does he take e for? A servant?’ I think as a scowl at his back. ‘ This is all new to me, since it's been a long time since I've had a master, about 189 years I think.’ I think as I look at the shirt that I was given and then throw it off to the side. I then follow the two back to the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. The Past Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Keith's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

**_Shiro’s POV:_ **

“I leave him in your care.” Lance tells me and then goes off to do his job at least I hope that's what he's doing. I wait for the new guy to catch up before leading him to his bedroom. “You must be tired. Don't worry about hat Lance said I'll let you rest and tomorrow we can start your chores. I'll show you to your room if you have any concerns, please tell me tomorrow. I'll come by room at eight, okay?” 

“Y-yeah, thanks.” The guy replies. 

“My name is Shiro and I'm the head butler here. Please make yourself at home.” I turn towards the new guy noticing  that he had discarded the clothes. The guy was shirtless so you could see is pale toned torso and some scars here and there. He wore pants that had holes in them. This hair was midnight black with a red tint to it and came down to his neck and curled up along his neck. The guys eyes were the color of a purple galaxy which shone with stars. 

 

**_Keith’s POV:_ **

Shiro leads me into a bedroom and tells me he'll see me at eight tomorrow and then left. ‘ This is a beautiful room. I might get too comfortable here.’ There are a few large windows placed around the room, showing off the sunset. There was a small table and two chairs that sat in front of a fireplace. And a long couch that sat long side the table and chairs. Above the fireplace sat a mirror. The walls were a grey white color with a dark teal color under the large windows. On the floor next the bed was a teal, soft, plush rug. The bed was kind of in the corner and neatly made with teal blankets . The bed had a pole on each corner, which held up a teal color sheer curtain. ‘Someone must ready like the color teal.’ ‘I get the sudden urge to throw myself onto the bed. ‘Should I?’ I smirk and belly flop onto the bed. 

‘I'm really tired. That person - Shiro seems like a good guy. As much as I hate the thought, so does Lance.’ ‘His hands… Ever since a while ago, none of my masters have ever been that gentle towards me.’ ‘Ugh I'm so tired!’ And that was my final thought as my eyes slowly closed and I finally fell asleep. 

 

**_Keith's Dream:_ **

_ I'm younger and I've just managed to use magic to create a flower. _

_ “Master I did it! I learned to use magic!” I say excitedly. I can't see their face but I can tell he is getting irritated and angry. He suddenly slaps the flower out of my hand causing it to shatter when it finally makes contact with the floor. Then he starts yelling. “This is not useful! Learn to use magic for something important! That took you way too long to learn.” he watches me kneel to the floor trying to clean up the shattered flower before he says, “You should be grateful! I went through great lengths to raise you! For that you should give me more than three wishes!” I just sit there watching as the shattered pieces of the once beautiful glowing flower begin to disappear. “You'll get over it.” my master says, and then he says sternly and impatiently, “Now come on grant my wish. You are only useful for that purpose, you don't have to do anything else.” After my old master finishes telling my younger self that my dream begins to fade into darkness. Then there's voices. So many voices. All reminding me of the cruel masters I've had and there selfish wishes. “ I wish for more money.” They began to abuse their- my power. “ I wish for eternal beauty.”  _

_ “I wish for powers!”  _

_ They became more demanding and started fighting to be able to get their wishes granted. Even though I didn't want to grant them anything, it was my fate to be obedient and grant what they wished for. So I gave them everything. After I was of no use they would sell me away as if I was an object.  _

_ I only wanted to be acknowledged for what I did for them. I wanted to be needed and not just for what I can grant them, but unfortunately I always end up with the evil people. I never wanted this. I never wanted to do what they asked of me, but being the slave of my fate, I had to obey, because I had no power against it. Even with the rules they always found loopholes. They would tell me to kill with my hands if I couldn't use my magic to kill the person.  _

_ I didn't want this. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Slowly the dream seems to end to blackness and the only thought running through my is ‘Why did i have to be a red genie?’  _

_ The new dream starts from when my master took me from a kind women who saved me and even insisted I called her mom. When she saved me she told me she would get me out of my fate and I believed her. She told me she would never leave me, but they came and took me away. They took me away from the women with long chocolate locks and the tan skin along with blood red eyes that seemed to grow. The last I saw of her was her being dragged away by her crew and her blood red eyes swelling with tears. I reached out to her and yelled, “Please! Please don't leave me!” I hadn't even noticed I started crying until a salty liquid came to my mouth, “Please save me!” was the last thing I said to her before they dragged me away.  _

 

**_Lance’s POV:_ **

I sit on Keith’s bed. I watch him sleep, he looks so peaceful now. Then when he was awake and when I saved him from being executed. Even though I took him from that situation he still seemed irritated and even sad. I look at his body laying on top of the blankets with a small blanket that doesn't even cover his body, wrapped around him. He whimpers quietly, beginning to shake and I watch as tears begin to roll down his face. It breaks my heart seeing him like this. “I'm sorry.” I say to his sleeping figure. 

‘I should probably let her know I've found him. She'll be ecstatic that I found him.’ Keith wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggles me, which dragged me out of my thoughts. “Uh…” I utter out, “I guess it is cold this morning.” I say with a small laugh. 

“I've looked everywhere for you.” I say as I wipe away the tears from his face, “I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
